Whose afraid of the Dark?
by Reposhillo
Summary: Butch decides to enlighten Boomer to the tale of The Slenderman.


A quick little fluffy one-shot with the RRB. I've decided I've written way too many smut fics with them, so its time for a little fluff in life no?

Diclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

Wind and rain alike beat upon the roof an an old, worn wooden shack. Thunder roared and lightening crackled, but the occupants of the shack paid the storm outside no heed. For there was a bigger problem at hand.

"Hey um..Butch..The Boogeyman..He's totally not real right?" Boomer questioned, sliding on the opposite end his green-schemed brother was seated upon, comic book in hands. Green eyes belonging to the other five year old Ruff flickered to the blond for a moment, before a smirk played on his lips, hidden by the comic.

"Of course he's real Boomer. I mean come on, we've got monsters a plenty in townsville. What makes you think the Boogeyman doesn't exist?" He watched the blond fidget.

"But he's totally lame right? I mean we could take him right?"

"I guess so. I mean, if its just the boogeyman, but I heard there's something worse that goes bump in the night…" The noiret trailed off for effect, grinning at his brother, whose eyes had gone wide.

"Don't go there Butch" Brick interjected from across the room, nestled comfortably in his rocking chair, mindlessly flipping through channels.

A flash of thunder briefly caught all three Ruff's attention, but it was quickly passed off. Butch chuckled and scooted close to Boomer, even going as far as wrapping an arm around the blue Ruff's shoulders. "Brick just doesn't want you to know…"

"Know what? What? The thing thats worse than the Boogeyman?"

"Yeah. Much worse. They call him…" The noiret leaned close to Boomer, lowering his voice to a whisper to make believe that only Boomer and he could hear. "The Slenderman."

"Slenderman?" Boomer questioned, fidgeting the the end of his cobalt night shirt. "Haven't heard of him."

The green Ruff shook his head. "Of course you haven't. No one's around to tell the tale. They say he's freakishly skinny, and always wears a tattered suit."

'That doesn't sound too scary' The blond thought, shifting his weight to his knees.

"They say he doesn't have a face, and whenever he gets close to his chosen prey, which is almost always little kids, he sprouts longs tentacles, and his hands grow claws. No one knows exactly what he does with the kids. Some say he eats them, others say he sucks out their souls, some claim he skins them alive…" The noiret decided to end his spook, choosing to instead laugh at his brother's reaction to his scare. The blond had yanked up their shared blanket and cower under it. The green Ruff grinned and patted the top of his youngest brother's head. "And some even-OW! What the heck Brick!?" Butch growled, rubbing the back of his head where Brick had slapped him harshly.

"Thats enough! I told you to not even start that crap." The redhead roughly shoved Boomer to the side, giving him enough room to slide onto the bed and throw the end of the blanket around himself. He shut off the lamp that laid beside their bed, bathing the room in darkness. "Now get to sleep. We gotta get up early if we wanna beat the Powerpuke girls to the fair tomorrow. Lots of stuff to mess up. So go to sleep." He then glared accusingly at Butch. "I swear to god if Boomer wakes up crying because of you, you're gonna regret it." Brick then shifted his attention to the trembling blond "And you. I've told you never to listen to Butch about crap like that. He's a jerk and there ain't nothin' to be scared of."

With that, the redhead layed on his side and slowly dozed off. A few moments of slience followed, before Boomer felt a arm slide across his body. "Guess I'm sorry…" The noiret muttered, prompting Boomer to turn in his brother's direction.

"So he's not real after all?"

Butch cracked an eye open "I didn't say that. But he doesn't mess with RowdyRuff's, so we're all good. Now sleep."

Boomer obeyed, and slept peacefully, situated between his brothers that cared, in their own small ways.

—

"That Butch sure is a mean one." Slenderman commented, taking a sip of his boiling tea.

"Hmmm Yes. My little boys of destruction. I'm looking forward to the carnage the boys plan to apply tomorrow!" Him replied, sliding one smooth leg over his other. "So glad you could come to my little party. Its been ages since I've seen you Slendy!"

"Please refrain from calling me that. And yes, I suppose it has been a while. Last time I checked, you didn't have children."

"Well you know how it goes, with the times and all. And all you can do is raise them best and hope they turn out all right."

"Essentially tiny titans with a love for mayhem?"

"Yes! And I'm very proud of them." HIM waved away the screen he had summoned, the image of his boys resting peacefully before their big day tomorrow fading away as well.


End file.
